This instrumentation proposal is for the ElectroPuls E3000 Electrodynamic Test System (Instron Corp, Norwood, MA, USA). The ElectroPulse E3000 is a state-of-the art research system for fatigue testing. The test speed range from 1mm/min to 1.7m/second distinguishes the ElectroPuls system other available testing equipment. This feature will enable testing a wide range of biomaterials. The E3000 utilizes an all electric technology instead of hydraulics, using less energy, making less noise, thereby providing a clean "green" lab environment. Key system items are the control system, dynamic load cells, temperature controlled fluid bath, submersible grips, high load fatigue-rated grips, as well as testing and analysis software. This instrument will be located in and managed by the Structure-Function Biomechanics Core of the Penn Center for Musculoskeletal Disorders. This Core has been a critical resource facility for a large number of NIH- funded and non-NIH funded investigators at the University of Pennsylvania. The proposed system will greatly enhance the capabilities of the the Structure-Function Biomechanics Core. A primary objective of the research conducted by the Core is to measure the mechanical function of musculoskeletal tissues. In particular, mechanical properties of bone, cartilage, tendons, ligaments, intervertebral disc, muscle, and neural soft tissue samples are evaluated, and the effect on mechanical function of injury, repair, or biological treatment modalities is tested. Additionally, mechanical properties of tissue engineered constructs, biological scaffolds, and synthetic implants are measured. Low speed loading alone is not sufficient to determine the properties or evaluate functional outcomes of therapies. Higher strain rate and fatigue tests are needed to understand how these tissues and therapies will perform in clinical applications. As the musculoskeletal research community becomes more translational in its strategies, the mechanical function of the targeted tissue and musculoskeletal preclinical models must move toward physiologically relevant studies of fatigue and dynamic viscoelasticity. The loads and speeds provided by the ElectroPuls are essential for fatigues studies and dynamic frequency sweep viscoelastic testing of musculoskeletal tissues. The ElectroPuls meets a unique set of specifications not present in the existing mechanical testing equipment within the Penn Center for Musculoskeletal Disorders or within a 200 mile radius of the University of Pennsylvania. The American Recovery and Reinvestment Act of 2009: The University of Pennsylvania School of Medicine contributes substantially to the local economy. The School of Medicine contributed 37,000 jobs and $5.4 billion in regional economic activity in 2008. The current proposal will impact the research program of each user to preserve or create jobs within the greater Philadelphia area and advance science and health across the nation. Further, it will create or preserve jobs at the company associated with this instrument purchase. Instron operates manufacturing sites in Pennsylvania, New York and Massachusetts. Jointly, these three sites employ 136 manufacturing positions and 160 service personnel who will immediately benefit from the sale of an ElectroPuls system by the preservation and/or creation of jobs.